


Desired

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 国际惯例与真人无关继续发泄产物，披着黑社会皮的恋爱故事，就想写双商皆高的潇洒嘎我嘎世最可小公主，必须人人都上赶着疼他！涉及西皮：宜嘉／范二／猪尔／斑嘉／有尔除了外国人line保持原有背景（嘎嘎－上海＋香港人，马克－台湾美国人，斑斑－泰国人），其他人都是香港人嘎嘎：人不能在一棵树上吊死，没了哪个男人我都能活得很好啊这个男人那个男人：没了嘎嘎我就活不了了





	1. Chapter 1

王氏集团的王少爷跟和胜义的坐馆段宜恩在闹分手。

其实这么说不准确，因为要说闹，好像只是段宜恩单方面在闹。在圈里人看来，那位王少爷分明什么事也没有，该转场子转场子，该喝茶喝茶，该出海出海，谈生意的时候甜笑着毫不手软地跟人家杀价，跟朋友逛街血拼大牌新款一打一打地往家里搬，总之不管是正经工作还是吃喝玩乐，一样都没拉下。

倒是段宜恩，本来不爱在社交场合抛头露面、只会偶尔跟王嘉尔一起出现的他，现在只要是王嘉尔在的局，他必到场，照常的沉默寡言，只是牢牢盯着王嘉尔，然后在他离开的时候也紧跟着消失。

这么看来看去，大家都觉得一定是和胜义的坐馆被甩了。他俩之间一直都是王少爷主动热情地粘着段大佬，段大佬不冷不热地给些回应，倒也是拍拖了快两年了，连旁人对他们这种相处模式都习惯了。看起来对段宜恩喜欢得不得了的王少爷怎么突然间就要分手了？

虽说事发突然，但大家也没有太多的奇怪。毕竟王少爷出身名门，长得这么漂亮，又出了名地会做人，这样完美的人，就算是喜新厌旧了，又有什么不行的呢？

“我说啊，Mark被甩是迟早的事，你看他跟块木头似的，简直浪费了王少爷这个宝贝。”有人这么说。

这话传到了Bam Bam耳朵里，又由他嬉笑着转述给了正主本人。

“说得没错啊。”王嘉尔的视线暂时从赛道上转移，冲他笑着眯了眯眼睛，不知听进去多少，“跟他讲话就好像在跟墙讲话，完全没办法沟通——”

Bam Bam正认真听着呢，观众席里突然爆发一阵躁动，王嘉尔更是从他身边的座位上倏地窜起来，开始卯足了劲大喊：

“You go Michael！Mchael！！Slay them all！！！Mchael！！！！！”

Bam Bam吓了一跳，也赶紧站起来，正好那匹深灰色的骏马从他们的席位前飞驰而过，将其它对手甩在身后。

“Yeaaaaaah!!!!! MICHAEL!!!! GOOD BOY!!!!”王嘉尔激动得蹦蹦跳跳，完全不顾及自己一身真丝衬衫配休闲西装的贵公子打扮，却也不令人觉得无礼违和，反而显出一种理所当然的率真可爱。

专注于王嘉尔喜悦的侧脸，Bam Bam并没有再去看Michael的表现，但受他感染，男孩儿也跟着拍手欢呼。

反正Michael总是能赢。

Michael是王家的马，也是王嘉尔最心爱的一匹，简直可以说是王嘉尔亲手养大的。只要是Michael的比赛，王嘉尔都会抽空来看。

当然，这件事某人也是十分清楚的。Bam Bam一边鼓掌，一边忍不住往后看。果然，四五排之后的位置，段宜恩那张冷冰冰的脸在这温暖的天气和活跃的人群中格外显眼。

“哥，Jackson哥，”马已经跑过，大家都又坐了下来，Bam Bam凑到王嘉尔耳朵边，得到后者的注意后，继续道，“你看到了吧？他又来了。”

王嘉尔表情没什么变化，“早看到了——不看都知道了。”

“说真的，你跟Mark哥到底怎么回事？Mark哥现在是想怎样？”Bam Bam小心地调整一副随意的口吻。

虽说王嘉尔已经跟他分手了，但Bam Bam还是习惯性地管段宜恩叫Mark哥，对于这个习惯，王嘉尔到现在还未有让他改过的意思。

“什么怎么回事？就是散了啊。都说了跟他讲话就好像在跟墙讲话，也试过一段时间了，还是没意思。”

“那…哥还喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢啊。”王嘉尔毫不犹豫地说，紧接着又打断了欲开口的Bam Bam，“你肯定又要问我还喜欢他什么，对不对？呐，我喜欢他是坐馆，很威，喜欢他舍得花钱，还喜欢他靓仔，喜欢他床上功夫好——”

“哎！——”Bam Bam不耐烦地叫出声。

王嘉尔又得逞了一般哈哈哈起来，是他标志性的尖细笑声。他热衷于调戏别人，尤其是他的小跟班Bam Bam；只是这次，他以为Bam Bam是脸皮薄听不得这些荤话，却不知是Bam Bam不想听他跟段宜恩的那档子事。

“你的问题问得不好。”王嘉尔的大眼睛转了转，又摆摆手，“他不钟意我，我对他就没什么喜不喜欢可说的。没意思。”

“我倒觉得不是这样的…”Bam Bam说着又往后瞄了一眼，正好对上段宜恩又冷又怒的视线，赶紧又转过了头。

“他一定是被他老豆骂了。”王嘉尔漫不经心地说。

这话Bam Bam倒不觉得夸张。王嘉尔和段宜恩分手的消息传出来后，和胜义的清白生意都搁置／断了几笔。说来可笑，但这个世界哪儿哪儿都一样，人际关系最重要；如果黑社会是上市公司，那和胜义最近的股票真是大跌。

王嘉尔的注意力又被再次接近他们的马吸引去，“他们家一直想我们结婚，好套牢我，还有王氏…哼，想得美…”

话音减弱，Bam Bam也不再多问，而是跟着王嘉尔再次站起身来为灰色的马摇旗呐喊。

“Michael!!! YES!!! YES!!! C’MON!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!”

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

段宜恩单方面的戏码不停，大家渐渐地都不太敢邀请王嘉尔了，毕竟没几个人敢惹和胜义的坐馆：段宜恩可不是靠谦和有礼坐上这个位子的。

看行情的正琢磨着这出戏到底将怎样收场，和胜义的双花红棍亲自带着一帮马仔连着两夜砸了林记在油麻地和尖东的场子。

这事很快传开，乍看简直莫名其妙。如今社会大家讲求和气生财，再说林记与和胜义，历史上没什么矛盾，地界上没什么纠纷，段宜恩突然这么一闹，不免让人想要一探究竟。联系上最近的情况，大家很容易地就又想到王嘉尔了：多方证实，王公子这些时日跟林记的双花红棍林在范走得很近。

果然，又是因为王少爷。这如果是换做别人，人们多半会不解并指责段宜恩为了一个男人不惜打破社团之间的秩序，搞得这么难看，但偏偏是王少爷，他们也只能啧啧感叹了。

“天哪，Jackson哥，你知道外面传成什么样了吗？”Bam Bam穿过别墅客厅，走到泳池边蹲下。在蓝色水波里穿梭的身影窜出水面，甩了甩脑袋后又抬手把头发往后扒了一下，仰起脸自下而上地看向他。这一系列动作一气呵成，Bam Bam觉得自己好像在看什么性感曲风的音乐录影带，或是大牌香水的广告之类的。

男孩儿暗暗咽了咽口水，继续说道，“他们都说林在范不仅是你的新欢，你还要保他做龙头！”

王嘉尔又仰头笑起来，嘴角的小括弧一如既往的甜蜜，一派天真无邪。

“我真的，太荣幸了。”他一手捧脸，故作夸张的发嗲。

“很离谱对吧？”Bam Bam看着他说，“哥跟林在范…”

王嘉尔煞有介事地点头，“真的太离谱了，林在范虽然都几靓仔，但我跟他哪有什么啊…不过是捕风捉影…”

他双手一撑，踩上了泳池边站起身，Bam Bam适时把浴巾递给他。

他接过浴巾后开始揉擦头发，“我明明是跟林记的白纸扇朴珍荣有一腿，他们怎么就没看出来呢，哎呀….”他边擦边走到伸至泳池的吧台边喝起果汁，“不过段宜恩倒也算没砸错，噗。”

Bam Bam呼吸一滞，头脑顿时一片空白。

 

TBC？END？


	2. Chapter 2

金钟，The Upper House 49楼的餐厅今晚十分空旷，除了靠窗最好的位置时不时传来轻微的刀叉触碰的声音，就只剩角落里钢琴弹奏的德彪西。

关于今晚约会的一切都是朴珍荣安排的。要论有钱，他远远比不上王嘉尔或者段宜恩这类二代；包下这间餐厅一晚，请人为他们独奏，这些对王嘉尔来说，也不算什么奢华的体验——但不得不说，他就是很吃这一套。

段宜恩是个没什么浪漫情怀的人，以前两个人的约会，一般都是王嘉尔说了算的，他只要在需要的时候刷卡就行了。虽说这样的模式一直很平稳，却也不代表王嘉尔对“完全被照顾、被宠爱”那种类型的约会没有期待。就好像他衣帽间里有一大堆来不及穿的衣服，不代表他就不喜欢别人给他买衣服了。敏感的人，往往骨子里都是感情格外丰沛的。

看不到摸不着的东西就是没有，或者说有也无甚意义；像朴珍荣这样为他精心设计好约会的各个细节，甚至盘子里夹了芝士的牛扒都是菜单上从来没有过的做法，才能让王嘉尔感觉到被爱。他现在心情很不错。

“珍荣啊，我们是不是太低调了，人家都说我跟在范哥在拍拖诶。” 咽下一口牛扒，修长的手指捏着餐巾擦了擦嘴，王嘉尔一手撑着下巴，巧笑倩兮地看着坐在对面的男人。

“人家也不是空穴来风。”朴珍荣微笑着看他。他知道，在王嘉尔面前不能心虚，露出一副偷鸡摸狗的样子只会惹他怀疑加厌恶。

的确，这些谣言一部分是朴珍荣派手下人去推波助澜添油加醋的，他也知道王嘉尔对此是知情的，但既然后者没有出手阻止，那他估计这件事还算和他的意。

朴珍荣和林在范早于段宜恩之前认识王嘉尔，对于初识的景况，朴珍荣还记忆清晰：那时王嘉尔还在读高中，在一次饭局上见到已经辍学为社团做事的林在范，觉得他又酷又帅，可谓“一见钟情”，一上来就拖着他的手甜兮兮地喊“在范哥”。可惜林在范是个性子又糙又硬的，一脸莫名其妙地甩了他的手。就是这初识的一甩，被王嘉尔记仇到现在，即使之后林在范把他当小祖宗一样供着，也没让王少爷彻底忘怀。

受了一点点伤都会一直默默记着，十倍百倍的爱也不一定能填平那一点点伤口；但若有心去填，其实不多功夫也能让王嘉尔开心。王嘉尔的确是不好伺候的，但朴珍荣完全乐在其中。

王嘉尔在公共场合跟林在范形容暧昧，朴珍荣就顺势加柴把段宜恩的炮火引到林在范身上，也算是帮忙王嘉尔小小报复了一下。

王嘉尔听了他的话，嘟了嘟嘴，没有反驳，“那你知道他们还说什么吗？”明知故问。

“说你要保他做林记的龙头？”

“你想我这么做吗？”

朴珍荣没有立刻回答。越与王嘉尔相处，越觉得他八面玲珑，有时深觉他心思澄澈一眼见底，可下一秒又彻底推翻，感到他难以捉摸。与其跟他耍心机，两面三刀得弄巧成拙，不如实话实说。

“保得到最好，不能也不紧要。”朴珍荣温和开口，伸手盖住平放在餐桌上王嘉尔的另一只手，一边看进王嘉尔的大眼睛里，“你知道在我心里哪样最重要。”

这几句话朴珍荣是抱着绝对的真心说出来的。

他和林在范是同父异母的兄弟，难得以这样的身份生在这样的家庭里还能关系密切，实属稀奇。朴珍荣并非没有野心，但他头脑清楚，知道他是没有可能做龙头的：一来，按照规矩，只有红棍有资格上位，二来，林记是世袭制的，而他不是正房太太的仔，在范哥才是姓林的那个。

于情于理，下一任坐馆都应该是林在范。

他打心底里甘心做他哥哥的帮手，也明白这是最好的选择了——但对王嘉尔，他从来都不甘心。

一开始，他不甘心王嘉尔对跟着他长大的Bam Bam给予最纯粹的信任和疼爱；后来，他不甘心明明先与王嘉尔相识相知，却被突然从美国来的段宜恩击败了，更不甘心不解风情的段宜恩能霸占王嘉尔近两年之久；他们分手后，他不甘心自家哥哥对王嘉尔一副势在必得的样子。

这件事上，他绝对不会退让。而现在，他才是握着王嘉尔手的那个人。

钢琴声不知何时已经停下。

“You’ll always be my number one priority.”

朴珍荣着迷地看着红晕染上王嘉尔白嫩的脸颊，然后被窗外突然迸发的光芒照亮那半边脸，伴随着模糊的爆炸的声音。

王嘉尔睁圆了眼睛转头看向窗外。绚丽的烟花洒满维港的夜空，同时亮起的还有对面大楼的外墙，上面放出两行字：

“Happy 3000 Day Anniversary  
Thank you for coming into my life, my Sonnie”

王嘉尔漂亮的脸上绽开如孩童般天真的笑容，美得让人屏息；他此刻弯弯的眼角里那真实的甜蜜，就算可能是毒药，朴珍荣也早在八年前就义无反顾地饮下了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

当好事者纷纷在八卦那天晚上维港的烟花和3000天的日子是如何进一步证实王嘉尔和林在范在一起了的时候，段宜恩已经知道自己矛头对错人了。

Sonnie，只有一个人会这么叫王嘉尔。

他早就知道朴珍荣，跟他哥哥一样，对王嘉尔抱着特别的心思，但他从来也没把它当回事。

他是对自己，还有自己和王嘉尔的关系，过于有信心了。

王家小少爷横行香港社交圈，但他段宜恩，说到底，也是个心高气傲的主。和胜义虽说是搞选举制的，但一直受段家经济上扶持，上一任坐馆还是他叔叔，即使段宜恩一个外来人（外国人）从天而降，也在短时间内获得了选票，名正言顺地坐上了龙头的位置。

如果说一开始还有人质疑他的能力，选举结果半年后，这类声音也消失了。连王嘉尔的爸爸都说“Mark天生是要做龙头的”。

一路顺风顺水地做人上人，和王嘉尔交往也是他人生赢家经历中天经地义的一个篇章。段宜恩喜欢王嘉尔，因为他是最漂亮、最聪明、家世最好的那一个

他们恋爱关系的开端，说实话就是这样的：他段宜恩的恋人，当然也要是最好的；不用他父亲的明示暗示，他也会选择王嘉尔。

（他后来才知道到底是谁选谁。）

段宜恩一直觉得自己做得不错，生活也一帆风顺，在外面人人都说他和王嘉尔登对，而挽着他胳膊好像昂贵艺术品的王嘉尔总是能满足他在人前的虚荣心；回到家里王嘉尔就是甜蜜的温柔乡，让他一次次沉醉。就算有时候会觉得他有点太吵太粘人了，段宜恩也当享受了，毕竟他的确就是喜欢活泼爱撒娇的。

直到王嘉尔毫无预兆地给他当头一棒。

“‘毫无预兆’乜鬼。”喝酒的时候金有谦没大没小地笑他。“我看Jackson哥是忍你忍很久了。”

段宜恩面无表情地看他。

“就是这样！”金有谦喝了不少了，嚷嚷道，“Mark哥，你啊，话太少了！”

段宜恩陷入了更深的沉默。

他对王嘉尔，是不太有甜言蜜语的。一部分是因为他一向不屑动这些脑筋，还有一部分是因为他觉得他们之间不需要搞这套。

他嘴里唯一能称得上柔情蜜意的，就是对王嘉尔喊的那一声“嘎嘎”。

他喜欢叫王嘉尔“嘎嘎”。别人听了只当这是广东话里“嘉嘉”的读法，却很少人知道在Jackson妈妈的家乡上海，无比疼爱他的外公外婆也是这么用上海话叫他的。

这是一个融合了王嘉尔生命两边来源的爱称。现在想来，他之前每次说出口，心里都有一阵混着得意和喜爱的悸动。

在段宜恩意识到之前，他竟已陷得这么深了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

段宜恩酒量好，从酒吧里走出来，挥开金有谦要送他回去的意图，直接开着车去了王嘉尔现在住的沙宣道别墅。在路上他还模糊地想了下酒驾是不是不太好，但马上转念“妈的老子是混黑社会的”，一路到目的地也算平稳。

别墅暗着灯，显然没人在家，他就停了车坐在门外等，然后就等来了朴珍荣的车。

他猛地站起身，一时感到头晕，晃了两下才站稳。

王嘉尔披着黑色的大衣先下了车，看着他的脸蛋红扑扑，连眉头微皱苦恼的样子都这么可爱。

“唉，哪能又四侬啦。”* 他的语气略显烦躁，仿佛是自言自语，不指望谁来回答。

这句话段宜恩听懂了。

他们分手也并没有很久，但段宜恩觉得自己好像好久好久没听过王嘉尔讲上海话了。

让他回想起以前，每每王嘉尔最想撒娇的时候，就会嗲嗲地说出那些吴侬软语；比如在床上被欺负得厉害，激烈地做完之后。两人汗湿着躺在床上喘气，王嘉尔会趴在他胸口，软嫩的脸蛋靠着被挤出一小团肉，手指调皮地在他胸口画圈，一边撅着被吻得红肿的嘴唇：

“侬格宁，平桑嘛森音啊么额，哪能到桑高头花头噶透额啦…”*

段宜恩听不懂他在说什么，只知道软糯婉转得听得人心里发痒，就抓住他的手指把他往上拉，低头再次吻住那双柔软的红唇。

 

一个不是王嘉尔的声音打断了他旖旎又心酸的回忆。

“要紧伐？要么吾留唔来陪侬？”*朴珍荣也下了车，关上车门后走到王嘉尔身边，手搭上他的腰，也面色不佳地看了眼段宜恩。

“伐用。”*王嘉尔拢了拢披在肩头的衣服，向他走来。

段宜恩再次感到晕眩，而这一次不是因为酒精或者血压。他知道朴珍荣是故意的，但不得不说效果的确卓越——他没想到朴珍荣为了讨王嘉尔开心，甚至去学了上海话，而王嘉尔还一脸自然地与他对话。

他先前坐着等王嘉尔的时候在心里酝酿的一堆话瞬间消失在了他的脑海里，只留给他侵蚀全身的窒息感。沙宣道上一片寂静，望过去只有他们三人，而他看着朴珍荣和王嘉尔，觉得自己好像被完全地隔绝在了另一个世界。

TBC 

*“唉，怎么又是你。”  
*“你这个人，平时嘛声音也没有的，怎么在床上这么多花头啊…”  
*“要紧吗？要么我留下来陪你？”  
*“不用”

Just in case: 上一章带人砸场的和胜义双花红棍就是有谦。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在王嘉尔轻声细语却不容分说的交代下，朴珍荣识相地开车走了。

 

他并不急于这一晚，而且也不担心那两人之间会发生什么。以他对王嘉尔的了解，段宜恩恐怕离开的时候会比来时的心情更加郁闷。

 

“我是不是打扰你们美好的夜晚了？”段宜恩往旁边退开一步，看着王嘉尔掏出钥匙开门。

 

“知道还问。”没想到王嘉尔还翻了个白眼，段宜恩一时激气，说出平日里不会有的幼稚的话来。

 

“哈，那幸好我来了，我要给自己鼓掌。”

 

“Mark，”王嘉尔终于侧头看了他一眼，一脸看小朋友闹脾气的无奈表情。“你喝醉了。”

 

“I'm okay.”冲动飞快地过了，他嘟囔着，还是想不起来自己原本来这儿要说的话。

 

王嘉尔推开门，打开了玄关的灯，暖黄色的光瞬间照亮了他一侧的脸颊，好像一幅画。段宜恩一时看呆了。

 

“你走不走啊，不走就进来先。”王嘉尔语气有些不耐烦，“我不想等一阵有遛狗的邻居看到我门外站着奇奇怪怪的人。”

 

两个月多来第一次有两人独处的机会，段宜恩为此忽略了自己被称为“奇奇怪怪的人”，赶紧窜进了门，敏捷得不像刚从酒吧里出来的。

 

“坐好。别想我给你倒喝的。”王嘉尔颐指气使地说

 

段宜恩在一楼客厅的沙发上乖乖坐下，“我不渴。”

 

王嘉尔耸耸肩，开始脱外套，放下包，上楼又下楼，好像客厅里没有一个人坐在那里，自顾自地进行着夜间日常居家活动。

 

“嘎嘎。”段宜恩双手握着膝盖，终是忍不了了，开口道，“我们谈一谈。”

 

“当然，你说。”王嘉尔在厨房里翻冰箱，“我听着呢。”

 

想叫他坐到自己对面，但看王嘉尔现在的样子，段宜恩最终还是决定不要再试自己的运气了。说他“天生是要做龙头”的王爸爸，估计是怎么也想不到他在自家儿子面前还有这副模样。

 

“不是我爸让我来的。”酝酿了半天，他以这句话做开头。

 

他停顿了一下，只听到厨房里传出微波炉开始运转的声音，转头往那个方向看，厨房没开灯，只有微波炉发出的那一点光，使王嘉尔的脸在黑暗中显出一个精美的轮廓。

 

空气里很快弥漫一阵熟悉的香味，段宜恩知道是钟点工阿姨为王嘉尔准备的鸡胸肉拌花椰菜蓉，他喜欢吃这个作夜宵，因为不会胖；他知道王嘉尔有多在意自己的身材。

 

段宜恩吞咽了一下，突然间心里积压已久的渴望和怀念就要冲出束缚。

 

“我知道你会怎么想，但这两个月来的每一次，都是我自己…”他从小在国外，独立得很早，回来又做了龙头，秉信做人要看做事；不管是外人还是自己人，他段宜恩，从来不需要跟别人解释什么。

 

“是我自己不愿意接受你…离开我。”他一手扒着头发，语气却像是自言自语，“我不想看到你跟别的男人在一起。”

 

微波炉发出加热完毕的“叮”的一声。

 

“我之前是真的不懂，为什么你突然…”

 

“我甚至有去想，你这么快就跟朴珍荣这么亲密，是不是早就瞒着我跟他好上了，所以才要跟我分手。”

 

“你就当是这样好了。”王嘉尔轻飘飘的声音从他身后传来。

 

段宜恩双手撑着额头，对着地毯苦笑，“你不要故意气我，我已经被有谦说过是活该了。”

 

“hmmm…你手下的人，我一直最喜欢的就是有谦。”王嘉尔的声音由远及近，直到一双黑色的拖鞋进入他的视野。段宜恩抬头，看到他裹着深蓝色的真丝睡袍站在他面前，还是那样优雅昂贵的样子。

 

“你没有那么喜欢我的，段宜恩，你只是想要一个‘配得上你的’恋人。”配合着话语他抬手做了个引号的手势。

 

段宜恩有些急了，他伸手去扯王嘉尔的睡袍下摆，手心里是凉丝丝的顺滑。“我承认我一开始的确是这么想的，但是嘎嘎，真的只是我太笨了，”那双一向泠冽的眼睛里是王嘉尔也从未见过的迷茫，“我知道我有错，but I…I feel lost without you.”*

 

他对语言的运用，一向是生疏的、笨拙的。但现在他知道了，这个世界上，没有谁是可以随心所欲的。

 

“I just wanna know what I did so wrong that you have to leave me...”*

 

王嘉尔盯着他看了一会儿，脸上带着难以阅读的神情，然后叹了口气，顺着段宜恩扯他的力道坐到了他身边。

 

“…You are very proud, Mark, and that's part of your charm.”*

 

“而我，我只有一个要求，”他柔声说道，“I don't want to be the perfect one for you; I want to be the specialone, the unique one.”*

 

“But you are!”段宜恩早失了平日的风度，一脸焦急地看向他，急切地想要王嘉尔相信他。

 

“Am I? Didn't feel like that.”*漂亮的小少爷挑了挑眉毛。

 

是了，这就是王嘉尔给他的答案了。

 

“…Does he make you feel special?”*段宜恩讷讷地问。

 

“Why else？”*王嘉尔像是觉得这问题好笑。停了几秒，他又说，“你该回家了，Mark。”

 

“Just...不能再给我一次机会吗？”说到最后，还是这样烂俗的台词，段宜恩感到沮丧，但又实在无法做到就这么放弃。“我会比朴珍荣做得更好的，我已经懂了，不会再犯那样的错，for real——”

 

“Mark，”王嘉尔一手抚上他的脸颊，打断了他凌乱的话语。他沙甜的嗓音就像水果味的烟，在两人之间缓慢缭绕，“I really, really liked you.”*

 

段宜恩心猛地一沉，眼眶发酸，就要落下泪来。

 

“But it's time to let go, my dear.”*

 

段宜恩闭上眼睛，接着便感到温热柔软的唇贴到自己的额头上，短暂停留后又离开。

 

Never. 他带着绝望和近乎悲壮的情绪在心里默念。

 

Never.

 

TBC

 

 

*“没有你我感到迷失方向了”

*“我只是想知道我到底做错什么了以至于你要离开我”

*“你是个骄傲的人，Mark, 而这是你魅力的一部分”

*“我不想做那个完美的，我想做那个特别的、唯一的。”

*“但你就是啊！”

*“我是吗？感觉不是这样的。”

*“他有让你觉得自己特别吗？”

*“不然呢？（不然我为什么要和他在一起？）”

*“我真的非常喜欢过你”

*“但是时候放手了，亲爱的”


	4. Chapter 4

林在范活这么大，从来没有后悔过什么。倒不是说没有做过值得后悔的事，尤其是在他易燃易爆的青少年时期；只是他不是那种会允许自己陷入后悔情绪中的人。

 

但他极其偶尔会去想，“如果......”。比如说，如果当初他没有甩开王嘉尔的手。

 

但也只是想想罢了，他是活在当下的人。

 

女朋友来一个走一个，从来没有断过，林在范自诩不是什么好男人，也就心安理得地一边搂着马子一边注意让王嘉尔始终在他的视野之内。

 

当然不是每个妞都买他的账的。很久前有一次他半夜被王嘉尔的电话吵醒，说是他养的小狗突然叫个不停，很难受的样子。

 

“在范哥，你能不能陪我去宠物急诊？”手机那头的声音焦急恳求中带着撒娇。

 

那时王嘉尔刚搬出来住，跟现在一样一个人住沙宣道的小别墅；那时候他离跟段宜恩在一起还有很长一段时间。林在范没再多问，套上衣服裤子就开车到他那儿接他。到的时候王嘉尔披着皮衣坐在门外的台阶上，臂弯里小心地搂着正不停发出呜咽声的小猎犬，看到林在范走过来，就抬起头一脸无助地望着他，大眼睛湿漉漉的。

 

“在范哥…”

 

林在范瞬间就忘了自己三点钟被叫起来的事实。那时候王嘉尔叫他做什么，他都会去做的。

 

等把王嘉尔和他的小猎犬再送回家，林在范也到家时，已经天光了。原本睡在另一半边床上的女朋友，也不见了。

 

“不是第一次了。散了吧。”他手机里收到这么一条信息。

 

皱了皱眉头，他还挺喜欢这个的。大眼睛，小个子，活泼好动，完全是他的类型。

 

之后王嘉尔看到他身边的女孩子突然不见了，也没有问过一次。就像那个女孩说的那样，这也不是第一次了。

 

但是不管怎样，林在范永远是向前看的。

 

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

 

他这次的确是被朴珍荣摆了一道。

 

珍荣是他真心照顾的弟弟，也是他管理社团的得力助手。大概就是因为这样，他对珍荣从来没什么防备，再加上自己身上“Jackson初恋”的光环，让他盲目了。

 

但是，这还远不是结局。

 

林在范走进王氏在中环的办公大楼，穿过天花板足有十米高的大厅，熟门熟路地走进专用电梯，不消一会儿，他就坐在了王嘉尔的办公室里。

 

他翘着二郎腿，笑眯眯地看着办公桌后面翻看文件的王嘉尔。他今天穿着Dior Homme最新春季系列的一件黑色和深蓝紫色拼接的休闲西装外套，精致得一丝不苟，又一脸认真严肃的样子，让林在范心里痒痒的。

 

（他本不是会在意什么大牌时尚的人，但王嘉尔，还有他的小跟班Bam Bam，在这方面给予了他旷日持久的影响）

 

“Baby, 人人都说我现在是你條仔*。”他狭长的眼睛眯成一条线，“珍荣不生气吗？”

 

他们认识太久，已经不是会计较几句口头便宜的关系。

 

“他不生气，反正到了晚上睡我的人是他不是你。”王嘉尔头也不抬，语气不甚在意，“况且这样更好，之后要做些不干不净的事帮你上位，都不用再找借口了。”

 

王嘉尔这张嘴永远比任何人都厉害。即使他们认识再久，林在范还是会被呛到。

 

“…你说的没错。”他不咸不淡地说，“你的口味总是偏向不干不净的人，就少不了要做不干不净的事。”

 

他这话前指段宜恩，后指朴珍荣，已经忍不住隐隐透露出醋意。

 

“天生的，这是命。”王嘉尔半拍都没错过，立马回嘴，“不然我以前怎么会喜欢你。”

 

一阵突来的沉默。

 

在王嘉尔面前，林在范常会有觉得自己变得不像自己的时刻，比如现在，他心下又一阵难以言喻的动摇；又是心酸又是甜蜜又是惆怅又是希望，甚至还有愤怒和烦躁，一点也不像外人面前冷酷的林在范。

 

“嘉尔……”

 

“找你来是谈正事的。”王嘉尔终于抬起那张漂亮的脸，平静地看着他，“关于你做龙头的事。”

 

一种复杂的自尊涌动让他想说“这是我自己的事”，但他耐着性子忍住了。

 

“跟你在看的东西有关？”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以…你在看什么？”

 

“林记的账目。”

 

“什么——”林在范抓着座椅扶手猛地坐直。

 

王嘉尔看着他，挑起一边的眉毛，好像在说：“怎样？”

 

“……能让那个谨慎到精神病程度的珍荣把这东西给除他、我爸和我之外的第四个人看，果然只有你。”林在范下巴绷紧，“Jackson，你让我很难做。”

 

“你以为我想看？烦也烦死了。”王嘉尔毫不受他情绪影响，甚至不知有意无意地嘟起嘴，语气是若有似无的娇嗔，“我有你们没有的资源，能看到你们看不见的东西。珍荣只是做了个聪明的选择，相信我让我帮他而已。”

 

“那我要改一下，果然只有珍荣能劳您大驾吗？”林在范觉得自己刚坐下时的游刃有余正不停地逐渐减少。“Mark砸林记的场，也不算白砸了。”

 

王嘉尔嗤笑一声，“别让我笑你，在范哥。你不会真的以为段宜恩就是特地砸你几个场子吧？”

 

林在范皱眉。

 

“林记一向龙头世袭，几个月前你那帮叔父们还一个个说要撑你，怎么后来莫名其妙地就提要改革，玩选举，你一点没怀疑过有人搞鬼？”

 

“当然…”林在范视线投到王嘉尔的桌上，“但是他们都跟了我爸几十年…”

 

“道义不抵支票，都什么时代了，这点道理你还不懂吗？”王嘉尔轻易否认了他的犹疑，“从今年年初开始，你们有几笔生意，买家都只付了50%定金，后来追加账目注释说是买家反悔不想买了，退了部分定金；另外又有几笔，中间差价利润低于去年不少，显然是做高了一手价。时间点上很分散，但这几个买家有一个共同点，就是打款都来自国外银行的高保密账户，珍荣没有权限查看。”

 

林在范眉头越发紧锁，一个念头浮出水面，“你的意思是…”他的大脑高速运转着，突然又一灵光闪现，他睁大眼睛，“所以你突然，我之前真的以为是因为珍荣——”

 

“我要考虑很多事情，在范哥。”王嘉尔不紧不慢地说，眉眼柔顺中暗含锋芒，“你们都是我很重要的人，但如果身边人还要在我背后搞事，我真的会觉得很烦的。”

 

林在范人生头一回，对段宜恩产生了类似怜悯的心情。

 

“他暗地里收买了林记的前辈，叫他们搞选举制，阻挠我做龙头。”

 

“没错。”王嘉尔脸上露出欣慰的表情，“你终于明白了。珍荣之前就有怀疑，但就像我说的，他掌握的信息不比我。”

 

“那么接下来就是要怎么打回去了。”王嘉尔啪地一声合上了手里厚厚的文件夹。

 

 

又谈了一会儿之后的计划，林在范差不多就要走了。

 

“在范哥，不送了。”

 

他不在意地摆摆手，站起身整了整外套，走到办公室门口，停了一下，又转过身来。

 

“嘉尔，”这一次王嘉尔没有打断他，只冲他眨着大眼睛。“你…真的这么憎Mark在你背后搞帮派斗争吗？”

 

“我说了，你们都是我很重要的人。”王嘉尔一瞬不瞬地看着他，“Mark他野心太大，想要打破平衡…会很麻烦的，对我们所有人来说。”

 

“你还真是心系众人啊。”一句本应嘲讽王嘉尔的话，林在范却觉得是在自嘲，“是不是把那个泰国细佬也算进去了。”

 

“Bam Bam是我亲弟弟。”王嘉尔眼神突然凌厉，“我不会让任何人动他一丝一毫的。”

 

“只怕这并不是他想要的——你分明也知道。”林在范不再看他，转身拧开门把手，“其他人也是一样。”

 

“…拜拜，在范哥。”

 

这是林在范离开前听到的最后一句话。

 

TBC

 

*條仔是粤语里“男朋友”比较粗鲁的说法


	5. Chapter 5

茶楼雅致的包间里，一个穿着时髦衬衫的身影款款落座。

 

“多谢阿公俾面。”*王嘉尔笑着，泛着粉色的指尖捏住茶壶提梁，亲手给坐在对面的年长者斟茶，“饮茶先。”

 

被唤作“阿公”的年长者笑眯眯地接过茶盏，“怎么，我们嘉尔今日找我这个老头子有什么事啊？”

 

阿公是林记还活着的资历最老的长辈，王嘉尔从小跟林在范朴珍荣他们一起玩，他可谓是看着他们长大的，王嘉尔也跟着喊他一声“阿公”。林在范的父亲身体抱恙已久，常年住在疗养院里，阿公在那几个叔父中，便是最有威信的。

 

林在范最不相信会背叛他的人里，肯定就有阿公吧。

 

王嘉尔又给自己倒上茶，“好久没同阿公聊天了。”

 

“你们年轻人成日都有事要忙，哪里还理得到我们这些老人家。”

 

王嘉尔笑笑，没有立刻回话，而是低头用纸巾小心地将溅到杯沿上的茶水擦干净，放下纸巾后，再拿起杯子送到嘴边，喝了一口。

 

包间里的空气因这一段突如其来的安静而变得微妙。

 

“阿公，我都不想浪费你的时间。”王嘉尔轻轻放下茶盏，脸上乖巧的笑容不变，“下个月的选举你要选谁？”

 

年长者脸上的笑容一时有些收回，“嘉尔，你知我不能告诉你的。”

 

“那就不是在范哥咯。”他没有任何惊讶的意思，抬起眼皮，轻飘飘地说。

 

“我都把你看作是我的仔。”对方脸上已无笑意，“但这件事你不应该管。”

 

“阿公，你又知我们年轻人很忙的，为什么还要说这些。”王嘉尔叹了口气，一脸遗憾的样子，“崔荣宰都是个不错的男仔，但他不是做龙头的料。”

 

“你怎知——”年长者急急出口，又立刻意识到自己失言，但已为时过晚。

 

“啊，后生仔里为社团做事够久又不出挑的，没有几个吧。”王嘉尔又喝了口茶，“Mark倒是很会挑人。”

 

阿公脸色变白。

 

“你不要乱——”

 

“嘘…”王嘉尔食指抵住红唇，然后垂眸看了眼镶满钻石的手表，“就聊到这了，阿公。”

 

他站起身，拿起他的长柄伞挂在手肘上，转身。

 

“你——”

 

“哦对了。”他再次打断对方，又转回身，从裤子后口袋里掏出一个对折的信封，“差点忘了要给你这个，阿公要好好看哦。”他眨了眨眼，模样一如既往的可爱，转身走出了包间。

 

年长者皱着眉头，心里隐约有不详的预感，打开信封的手甚至有细微的颤抖。

 

看到信封里的东西，他猛地睁大了眼睛。

 

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

 

“他今天没什么事，就是要去警察署。那个新上任的警督，你知道的吧？”Bam Bam双脚翘在台球桌上，窝在沙发椅里讲电话，“就是那个姓魏的。”

 

“嗯。”电话那边简短的回应。

 

“应该就是去认识认识，打点一下。”

 

“你怎么没跟去？”

 

“他不让我去，说还不知道这位是什么样的角色，看到我们越少人越好。”泰国人望着天花板，“不去更好，我都不想看到他又跟不认识的男人陪笑……”

 

他意识到自己说太多了，又转移话题，“你接下去有什么打算？”

 

希望对方只当作他是弟弟对哥哥的珍惜。

 

“Bam，”对方没有回答，反而也问了一个问题，“你觉得我有希望吗。”

 

Bam翻了个大大的白眼，嘴上说得却诚恳，“Mark哥，没希望我干嘛要帮你？”他顿了顿，又说，“你比那个朴珍荣更适合我哥，说真的。”

 

说完，他又无声地做了个呕吐的表情。

 

对面沉默良久后，“Thanks, Bam. 有事再联系，小心点。”

 

“You got it, man.”Bam Bam轻快地说道，遂也挂了电话。

 

“呕，真是有够恶的。”年轻男孩对着手机做了个鬼脸。

 

“Bam哥！打不打牌！”门外传来呼唤。

 

“滚，不打！”他没好气地冲紧闭的门喊回去。

 

转过头，表情慢慢沉下来。

 

他也是没有办法。

 

前有狼后有虎，林在范、朴珍荣、段宜恩，没有一个是好对付的，至少他现在能确定Jackson哥已经完全不喜欢段宜恩了。如今的势态，朴珍荣才是最大的对手，最大的威胁，要除掉他，顺便也能除掉林在范，就是最好不过的了…但他只是Jackson哥身后的小跟班，那些马仔都是看在Jackson哥的面上才喊他一声哥，Bam Bam也不是傻的。

 

帮段宜恩，借他的手，是唯一的方法。

 

千万不能被Jackson哥发现。

 

“Jackson哥，我真的没有办法。”他对着手机喃喃自语，“都是你…都是为了你…”

 

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

 

王嘉尔在去警署的车上接到了年长者的电话。

 

“喂，阿公啊。”他语气明朗地问好。

 

“嘉尔，”对面语气不佳，开门见山，“你想怎样？”

 

唇红齿白的男人笑出声，眉眼更俏丽了，“Eric哥命好好，嫂子长得好漂亮哦。”

 

“你想怎样！”对面重复，已染上气急败坏的色彩。

 

Eric是阿公的独仔，娶了个日本老婆，现在在日本过好日子。先前送给阿公的信封里，就是他们两个，还有他们两岁的小孩，在家门外正要出门的照片。

 

“放心啦，什么都不会发生的，只要阿公到时第一个投给在范。”

 

“……嘉尔，我知你跟在范从小感情好。”对面安静一会儿，口吻又软下来，还在垂死挣扎，“但时代已经变了，世袭那套老古董，也该被淘汰了。在范脾气太爆，珍荣又无条件撑他。荣宰这孩子，沉稳懂事…”

 

“阿公，你收别家社团的钱搞在范哥，撑一个无名之辈做龙头，就不要来同我讲为社团好的这套了。”王嘉尔的语气冷下来，“我就问你一句话，你这个仔还要吗？”

 

对面呼吸声加重。

 

“……我知道了。”

 

“多谢阿公～”转眼把声又变得好似浸了蜜，“还有一点，不要让Mark知道你改变主意了。表面上你要继续装作撑崔荣宰的样子，明白的吧？”

 

“嗯......嘉尔，”对面声音已经变得虚弱，“你这事做得太狠。”

 

“阿公教得好。”他甜甜地说完，便挂了电话。

 

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

 

“去哪儿了？”

 

回到办公室，就见到林在范翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上。

 

王嘉尔放下包，没去看他，“我怎么不知道你变成我爸了，昂？”

 

林在范也不恼，只是眼带笑意地说，“我等了你好久了。”

 

“Sam就不应该让你进来。”Sam是他的秘书，只处理干净事务的那种。

 

“Come on，嘉尔。”

 

“让你知道也好。”王嘉尔将外套挂上衣架，“我今天去警署见了那个新警督，魏Sir。哇，长得都几靓仔沃。”

 

林在范闻言条件反射地皱起眉头，起身走到他身后。

 

“你知道的，我总要去认识一下，方便以后打点…”

 

他若无其事地说着，但林在范控制不住脑内浮现一些画面。他太知道王嘉尔的手段了，也知道这世上就没有几个人能抗拒得了他的魅力。

 

“认识得怎么样？”他沉声问。

 

“都搞定啦。”王嘉尔似是没有察觉，欢快地说。

 

“这么快？”林在范挑起一边眉毛，感到胸口一阵熟悉的闷涨，他凑得更近了些，王嘉尔身上传来浓郁的香气令他越发失控，“啧，在警督办公室搞是不是特别刺——”

 

“啪！——”

 

王嘉尔转身抬手狠狠地给了他一耳光。

 

林在范怔愣，保持着脸别向一边的状态。

 

“刺不刺激我不知道，我只知道警督办公室的冷气太足，我觉得好冻。”王嘉尔声音不高不低地说，转身坐进他的老板椅。“还不是为了你那个破社团。”

 

他说这话时语带娇嗔，自然得很，仿佛刚刚打了林在范的不是他。

 

“……Sorry.”自知理亏，林在范嗡嗡地说，一边脸颊热辣辣的，已浮现红印。

 

“说吧，”王嘉尔两只白皙的手在桌上交叠，睁圆了大眼睛看他，“找我什么事？”

 

He will be the death of me. 

 

林在范望着他，这句话就像钟声，在脑海里回荡。

 

 

TBC 

 

*俾面＝给面子，赏脸


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章含NTR

朴珍荣发现自己是高估自己了。

在他去马来西亚“出差”的这三四天里，虽然天天都有跟王嘉尔联络，关于接下来选举的事情，他跟林在范的计划也都会同他讨论，但对于他们两个在一起的次数，和“在范哥”从他男友口中出现的频率，朴珍荣还是不能抑制地去在意。

有时候他会想，这是自己患得患失，顾虑太多，但很快又会跟自己说，不要忘记了，在范哥是森尼第一个喜欢的人，也是第一个拒绝了他的人。他甚至觉得，如果当初林在范欣然接受了Jackson，那也许现在他也不会是多大的威胁。

从小一起长大，朴珍荣了解Jackson，知道他的后劲，明白他的执念。

如果时间可以倒转….

坐在酒店套房的沙发上，望着窗外吉隆坡璀璨的灯火，他感到自己焦虑的心思就好像那路上川流不息的车马，一刻不停。他总是在思考，在算计——为什么有人可以这么轻松地获得一切，就好像林在范，出生就是龙头继承人，只是出现就吸引了王嘉尔的目光，得到他的喜爱；而他朴珍荣，谨言慎行，费劲心机，为了在社团站稳各方尔虞我诈，为了讨王嘉尔欢心学这学那，苦心推拉，却仍得不到一份安心。脑内闪过几个画面：今天白天马来佬脸上虚假的笑容，他藏在内袋里的枪，还有刚刚视频时王嘉尔撒娇嘟起嘴的可爱模样，朴珍荣心里五味杂陈，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

他仿佛俗套家庭伦理剧里的可怜妒夫，担心漂亮妻子出轨，担心情敌们虎视眈眈…

他有意识地打断了自己的思路——他知道自己必须全力支持在范哥，而刚刚那样的念头，是很危险的。

预感今夜又要失眠了

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

林在范接到崔荣宰的电话时还以为是场子出什么事了。这是崔荣宰第一次看佐敦的场子，他之前就有些不放心。

结果场子是没问题，但他听到的是更令他心脏紧缩的事。

“在范哥，Jackson哥喝醉了，一直在喊你的名字。对就在Vion，你快来看一下吧！”

他飞速赶到，被崔荣宰领到二楼的一个豪华包间里，说王嘉尔本来就坐在吧台喝，后来酒保不敢给他酒了，才又叫来了崔荣宰，后者赶忙把他架到了包间。

打开门，王嘉尔正侧趴在沙发上哭。

“怎么回事？”林在范沉声问，一迈步单膝跪到沙发前，伸手捧住王嘉尔湿漉漉的脸颊，闻到他身上本有的香气混着浓烈的酒味。

年轻的男人显然已经喝糊涂了，似是没有意识到有人来，嘴里仍不停嘟囔呜咽着什么，眼眶泛红，双眼失焦。  
美人落泪令人心疼，但不管任谁来看，都要感叹，真是什么叫梨花带雨，我见犹怜。

“出声！”*林在范微微侧脸，眉毛已竖起。

“哦！”崔荣宰这才反应过来，结结巴巴地说，“他，他来的时候看那个样就很不开心，后来我就问了一句，好像，好像是跟珍荣哥吵架了…”

林在范呼吸一滞，一瞬间想到了很多。

“你出去吧。”他转过头专注于沙发上的人，理弄后者散落在额头的发丝的动作，是崔荣宰从未见过的温柔，“等一阵我带他回家。你醒目一点。”*

“知道了。”在场没人疑问回家是回哪个家，崔荣宰飞快地消失了。

 

“哥，在范哥…”

温暖的夜风似是吹得他清醒了一些，基本是被安全带绑在副驾驶座上的王嘉尔声音变得稍稍清晰。

“嗯，我在这里。”林在范边开车边看了他一眼，腾出一只手摸了摸他的头。

“在范哥…”

“在范哥，我好难过…”再一看，那张精致的脸对着他靠在椅背上，粉扑扑的，大眼睛又泛起了雾气，似是在看他，却又好像根本看不到他。

林在范的心再次揪紧了。

“为什么…”不顾林在范的沉默，他自顾自地说着，眉毛楚楚可怜地耷拉着，俨然还是深陷酒精的模样，晶莹的泪珠在小扇子般的睫毛上摇摇欲坠，“珍荣他…在范哥，他不信我…”

其实一听到说是跟珍荣吵架了，林在范心里就已经大概知道是为了什么事。他这个同父异母的弟弟，心思缜密，便难免敏感多疑，这些林在范其实都很清楚。但他疑惑这次什么是导火索，让珍荣才回来没一天就闹成这样。

他心情复杂，此刻竟不知该说什么。

“他凶我…”王嘉尔继续软绵绵地说，“我哪里有…成天，在范哥——在范哥……呜呜…我已经，已经不喜欢在范哥了…”

说着说着化为啜泣声，他又轻轻地哭了一会儿。

林在范狠命捏紧方向盘，半晌，哑声道，“我知道。”

林在范停下车，到了。

他不应该转头去看他的，他不应该移不开眼睛，他不应该胸口发痛，他不应该——

“……你们都好凶…”小醉鬼懵懵地看着他，没头没脑地喃喃道。

这句话说得娇嗔痴怨，无所不及。他的眼睛真的太大了，嘴唇真的太红了。一个男仔不应该有这样大的眼睛，这样红的嘴唇的。

林在范盯着他看了一会儿，下了车，绕到副驾驶那边，开门，解开安全带，将王嘉尔打横抱起来，全程没有出声。

深夜的高档公寓的电梯里没有别人，只有他们两个。王嘉尔一被公主抱就顺从地勾住了男人的脖子，似是被颠得头晕，闭着眼睛靠上男人宽阔的胸膛。

林在范抬着头，死死盯着不断上升的数字。

“在范哥…”

这是一个错误。

过了两秒，“嗯？”他垂下头看怀里的人。

但就算再重复一万遍，林在范也找不到出路。

“为什么…”

“为什么——”王嘉尔突然提高声音，眼泪像断线的珍珠一样扑簌簌落下，他旋即紧紧闭上眼睛，将脸埋进男人颈窝，“为什么，那时候…哥，为什么要拒绝我…我难过死了…真的好喜欢你，那时候…在范哥…如果是你…”

林在范人生第一次了解到心如刀割的感受。

王嘉尔爱发嗲爱撒娇，但也心高气傲，坚不可摧，圈子里的明眼人都要忌惮他三分。饶是林在范，也从未见过他这样。

彻底的慌乱就在一瞬间。

“对不起，对不起…”他一边急切地低语一边用脸蹭怀里人柔软的发丝，竟感到自己鼻间亦一阵酸涩，“我也…你分明知道的，哥一直也在——”

说不出喜欢，一直在后悔。

最后一点强撑的自傲和伪装也被击得粉碎。

“你扑街喇！”喝醉的王嘉尔不管不顾地哭骂，“我永远也忘不掉了…我讨厌你，呜呜呜…本来可以…要是你就好了….呜呜…唔——”

一张小脸哭得乱七八糟，他绵软的拳头胡乱敲打着林在范的肩头，遂被林在范伸手握住手腕，低头堵住了嘴。

挣扎缓缓减弱，抗拒的喉音变成了投入的哼吟。

林在范和怀里人舌头纠缠着走出电梯，然后又踉踉跄跄地进了家门，径直走进了卧室。

我应该停下来。用尽最后一丝理智思考着，林在范将晕乎乎的王嘉尔扔到自己床上，然后压了上去。

王嘉尔被酒精侵蚀的大脑此刻又被染上情欲，彻底放弃了运转。他动作迟缓地在床垫上翻转扭动，又被男人拉回去，脱下了衣裤。当两人肌肤相贴的那刻，他发出舒适的喂叹声，拱起细腰，抬起胳膊将男人搂紧，光滑温热的大腿内侧夹着男人的腰胯难耐地磨蹭。

他实在是粘人，俩人还没做什么，林在范已经粗喘不止。他稍稍抬起身，一手按住王嘉尔汗湿的额头，看着他脑袋不自主地向后仰，双颊绯红，双眼迷离，艳红的双唇难耐地微启。

他就是这世间一切欲望的化身。

林在范第一次杀人，心跳都没有此刻这样快。

按耐不住再次吻上去，这次显得更为粗暴，一边在王嘉尔甜香的嘴里搅弄着，一边伸手往下，摸进了他两腿之间。

不知是不是过多的酒精让他失控，王嘉尔敏感得吓人，林在范仅仅两根手指在他湿热的肉穴里抽插揉弄，就已经让他香汗淋漓，哭叫着要出来了。

他毫无瑕疵的脸上恍惚中带着痛苦，就像在罪恶的情欲中翻滚的天使。

正好林在范也耐心全失，很快抽出手指，扶着硬到要爆炸的阴茎对准粉嫩柔软的穴口，照着方才找到的敏感点的角度，咬牙一捅到底。

王嘉尔身体猛地拱起，闭着眼睛仰起头发出一声尖叫，被林在范顺势圈住腰揽进怀里。他能感受到王嘉尔全身都在细细地发抖，白皙的胸乳随着急促的喘息起伏，他亦激动狂热，就着深埋在里面的姿势硬是又往前一顶。

鼠蹊部都能感受到王嘉尔臀肉的颤抖，林在范贪婪地注视着他漂亮的头颅虚弱地垂向一边，露出颈部大片白嫩的皮肤任他啃咬。

林在范这时才反应过来小腹湿湿黏黏的触感，低头一看，王嘉尔被他刚刚那一下插得已经射了，珠白色的液体溅在两人的身上。

他沉声骂了句脏话，心里狂躁的施虐欲促使着他往下伸手捞起王嘉尔的一条腿拉高，让他两腿分得更开，然后立刻又摆动起腰胯，狠狠地往他身体里顶。

毫不留情的撞击引来王嘉尔口齿不清的哀叫，“呜啊…哥哥…慢啲喇…要，要死了…呜——”

当然，他软糯香甜的一声“哥哥”和无助的求饶，只会让林在范更加狂暴。

他的手指无力攥住什么，只能无措地床单和男人的肩胸上来回抚摸，任凭男人将他撞得往上窜，又被搂着腰的手拉回来，用力按向男人胯间的凶器。

没过多久他又被林在范干得翻白眼，哆哆嗦嗦地高潮了。短时间内的绝顶让他真切地掉眼泪，一副当真要被干死了的可怜模样，但当林在范吻住他求饶的嘴，他又热情急切地张开嘴，让林在范吮吸他粉嫩的舌头，两手在他背脊上乱摸，甜腻娇嗲的呻吟和吞咽不下的津液顺着嘴角溢出的样子，淫荡得惊人。

那一晚林在范卧室的床不停晃了好久，两个人不知道换了几个姿势，直到林在范也射空了自己，而王嘉尔的声音早已哭哑，才昏昏沉沉地相拥睡去。

 

TBC

“出声”＝讲话，说话  
“醒目一点”＝放聪明一点


	7. Chapter 7

“哥，珍荣知道了”

“怎么办？”

“我好怕”

 

林在范的手机屏幕亮起，显示连续而来的新信息，然而手机的主人此刻并没空去看，因为王嘉尔信息里所提到的人，此刻就在他面前。

他也没想过这件事能瞒得了珍荣。别人也许可以，但珍荣的聪明细心，没人比林在范更清楚。

林在范抬手擦了擦嘴角的血迹，盯着眼前那张熟悉的脸，一向春风化雨的脸上呈现出罕见的愤怒神情，拳头捏紧在身侧。

“你的拳头比以前硬多了，细佬仔。”

“人是会变的，大哥。”朴珍荣的声音平静中带着压抑。

林在范轻嗤一声，“嘉尔好像不是这样想的。”

“他喝醉了。”朴珍荣一字一句地说，下巴紧绷到要颤抖，“他根本不记得发生了什么。”

林在范看向一边，“我知道是我趁他喝醉……我没什么好说的。”

“我都知在范哥在嘉尔心里的地位。”他顿了一下，“但他现在是我的。你过线了，在范哥。”

“既然知道为什么不看好他！”林在范猛地抬头，“让他一个人在酒吧里哭的，也不是我。”

朴珍荣眨了眨眼睛，眼角已显露血丝，“从小到大都是这样，你摆出一副大哥的姿态，但其实什么都想好了是你的。林在范，你的机会已经过了，不是Jackson的心没变，是你不肯放过他。”

林在范无言以对。过了半晌，他沉声道，“这件事，做了就做了…我是不会后悔的。”

“我知道。”朴珍荣勾起一个假笑，转瞬即逝，“我也不会把你怎么样，也不能；这次竞选我还是会全力帮你，但之后…我不会再保证什么了。”

说完他转身就要走，林在范又出声。

“你不要——拿嘉尔出气。”

朴珍荣侧过头，发出不可思议的嗤笑声，“在范哥，我们真的是不一样的人。”

说完他便甩门离开了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

“珍荣…”王嘉尔艳红的嘴唇含着筷子，大眼睛怯怯地看着坐在对面的人，“你还在生气吗？”

黑发的男人从进他家门开始就格外地沉默；虽然他一直是一个安静的人，但到这种程度，仍然是王嘉尔没有见过的。

朴珍荣抬眸，发现桌子上王嘉尔最爱的上海菜餐厅的外卖，对方都没有动几口。

“我没有生气。”他温柔地说，“没有生你的气。”

秀气的眉毛纠结，王嘉尔咬着筷子，软糯的声音更变得模糊，“珍荣，虽然我不记得那晚发生了什么…”

朴珍荣隐隐感到太阳穴有压力。

“但是你…马上就要选举了，在范哥他….”他欲言又止。

“你放心，我没有打算对他做什么。”朴珍荣忍不住语带酸涩的嘲讽。“我区区一个四一五，还能拿林在范怎么样？”*

这话显然没有起到安抚的作用，王嘉尔那双漂亮的眼睛甚至泛起了雾气，他啪地放下筷子，起身绕过餐桌坐到了朴珍荣身边，扯住他的袖子，“珍荣！我承认我的确喜欢过在范哥，但那都是很久以前的事了，你为什么不信我……”

王嘉尔仰着脸望他，泫然欲泣的脸摄人心魄，但朴珍荣不知为何只感到头痛越来越难以忽视。

他也放下了筷子，低头看此刻显得额外娇小的男人。

“我知道了…”他低声说，带着安慰的口吻，但他阻止不了自己问出口，“森尼，如果可以改变过去…让在范哥那时同你拖手，你要不要？”*

王嘉尔愣了一下，悻悻地说，“你说什么呀…这种没有可能的事——”

“你回答我。”朴珍荣紧盯着他不放，“要不要？”

王嘉尔无助地看着他，纤长浓密的睫毛一扑扇，眼泪就落了下来。他拉起朴珍荣的手，往自己喉咙上放，“……你罚我吧，珍荣，惩罚我….”

朴珍荣闭上眼睛，不再去看那张哭了以后更显得美艳惊人的脸。那种沾染着罕有脆弱的美会让人失去理智的。

王嘉尔握紧了他的手腕，不让他抽回手，“珍荣，宝贝，你惩罚我吧，好不好？求求你…”他带着哭腔的声音恳切又绝望。朴珍荣觉得自己大脑快炸开了。

熟悉的香气迎面扑来，夹杂着眼泪的潮湿气息，王嘉尔将他的手按在自己脖子上，又凑上来亲他的嘴，在不停的啄吻间哭求，“Please，珍荣，珍荣，不要再忍着了，罚我吧…”

朴珍荣感到大脑里的一个开关啪地一声被拨动。

“够了！”

他低吼出声，收紧了手指，感受到王嘉尔柔软又鲜活的动脉在他指下跳动。

灵魂彻底出走前，他仿佛看到了王嘉尔眼里有愉悦的光芒一闪即逝。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

刚刚挂掉Bam Bam的电话没多久，段宜恩就接到了一个意想不到的电话。

他惊喜又疑惑，想到刚刚Bam Bam同他说的没有什么特别的事发生，只除了林在范最近有一单大生意要交接，但是具体时间地点还未知；段宜恩在想，会是什么事让王嘉尔深夜突然打来电话？

“Mark…”

接起电话，段宜恩就感到不对，对面的声音虚弱且带着浓重的鼻音。

“怎么了嘎嘎？”他皱起眉头忙不迭地问。“What’s the matter？”

对面传来细小的抽气声，“我可以去你那里吗…”

“当然。”

“那你帮我开门…我已经在电梯里了。”

虽然惊讶但也没有慢一拍地回应，“好的马上来。”他边说边用眼神示意一边原本在悠闲吃水果的金有谦，后者点点头，走上二楼进了自己房间。

段宜恩快步走到门口，打开门等着，直到一个娇小匀称的身影走出电梯。

王嘉尔头发凌乱，两眼泛红，穿着一件灰黑色的轻薄大衣，两手抱在胸前，将大衣裹紧。纵使是这个状态，他也漂亮得像是从时尚杂志上走出来的。

“嘎嘎。”段宜恩轻唤，伸手揽住他的肩膀顺势将他带进房门，然后将门在身后关上。

“What happened?”两人在沙发上坐下后，他低头去看王嘉尔的脸，轻声问。

他看到的王嘉尔从来都是骄傲的鲜亮的，此刻这样脆弱的他，让他心里涌起从未体会过的“心疼”的心情。

然后他瞥到了王嘉尔大衣领子后面露出来的皮肤，和上面暗红泛紫的痕迹。

他一滞气，抬手去摸，被王嘉尔一抖躲开。

“告诉我，发生了什么？”他声音变得低沉。

王嘉尔张了张嘴，下唇颤抖，好半天才挤出词句，“其实我一直知道…珍荣…他，he has some issues…但是他从来没有…我想，it’s not a big deal, you know?...”*

段宜恩已经听得够了。

“That son of a bitch.”他眼神变暗。

“但是——这也不完全是他的错，right?”王嘉尔转身看他，塌着眉毛，“I mean，我很擅长惹人生气…”

段宜恩已经在想处理掉朴珍荣的各种方法。

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t where to go…”*王嘉尔低声抽泣，“I’m sorry; I just want to feel safe…”*

“Nothing to sorry for. You came to the right place.”*段宜恩将他搂进怀里，后者没有反抗，温顺地窝进他胸口。“That Park is dead。”*

王嘉尔惊慌地抬起头，“你不能！”他睁圆了哭红的眼睛。“他也不是故意的…而且，在范哥需要他，马上就要选举了…”

哦，我亲爱的嘎嘎，你什么都不知道。段宜恩在心里怜爱地想。

但他的话的确让他理智稍稍回笼，马上就要到林记的选举了，这时候朴珍荣死，只会让林在范得利，毕竟谁都知道他俩兄弟情深，亲密无间，如果朴珍荣有什么三长两短，只会给林在范机会将矛头指向其他对手。

“我知道你一向不喜欢在范哥，但是拜托，这件事真的很重要——”

“嘘…”段宜恩脸上浮现思考的神色，眼神里透着狠绝。

暂时杀不了，但还是可以加重砝码，让他们不好过。

“Mark! Promise me you won’t do anything drastic.”*王嘉尔焦急地拉住他的衣襟。

“Sure I promise you, Gaga.”*他柔声应承。  
就快了。他在心里想。

That Im is dead as well.*

 

TBC

 

拖手＝牵手  
he has some issues＝他有一些问题（此处指精神问题）  
it’s not a big deal＝这不是什么要紧的事  
I don’t know what to do. I don’t where to go…＝我不知道该做什么，我不知道能去哪里…  
I just want to feel safe＝我只是想感到安全一点  
Nothing to sorry for. You came to the right place＝不用道歉。你来对地方了  
That Park is dead＝那个姓朴的死定了  
Mark! Promise me you won’t do anything drastic＝答应我你不会搞出什么大事  
Sure I promise you, Gaga＝当然了我答应你嘎嘎  
That Im is dead as well＝那个姓林的也死定了


	8. Chapter 8

王嘉尔又去看Michael了。

即使最近又要照顾公司生意又要帮林记各处打点，忙到飞起，他也没有冷落Michael，Bam Bam背着手站在他身后，嫉妒起一匹马来。

王嘉尔身着骑装，可谓前凸后翘，修身的马甲长裤和长靴毫无保留地勾勒出他纤细的腰肢、鼓起的胸部和臀部，还有笔直的腿——他的屁股圆润饱满到让人担心裤子的安危。

他踩上马镫，动作流畅利落地翻身上马，稳稳地坐到了Michael背上，然后俯下身喜爱地拍了拍骏马的脖子，又抚摸了两下。他衬衫的头三颗纽扣被解开，隐约露出一条印人遐想的沟。

真骚。Bam Bam在心里感叹着骂，调整了一下站姿，以缓解裆部隐隐的不适。

“有什么消息？”王嘉尔又坐直身体，执起马绳，随口问道。

“咳，嗯…”Bam Bam回过神来，小心翼翼地说，“林记的那批货被人捣乱没交成功，是…和胜义的人搞的。”

王嘉尔在马背上发了个表示听到的声音，神情难以阅读。

“哥前两天不是都住在Mark哥家么？难道没听说什么？”Bam Bam大着胆子问。

王嘉尔瞥了他一眼；他的样子漂亮优雅又贵气，真的就好像天生睥睨众人的公主。Bam Bam按耐住一个哆嗦。

“他才不会跟我说这些，那个人。”他翻了个白眼，提起段宜恩的语气是十足的嫌弃，稍稍抚慰到Bam Bam的心情。他接着咬了咬下唇，问泰国人，“Bam Bam,你觉得他怎么会知道林记交货的信息的？”

我当然知道，是我告诉他的。你告诉我的事，我转头就讲给了Mark听。

Bam Bam背在身后的左手握住右手，收紧，“有没有可能是那个崔荣宰…”

“他根本不知道这件事，林在范特意瞒着他的。”

“那…Jackson哥，你不要生气…我觉得珍荣哥的嫌疑最大了。”

Michael这时突然鼻子喷了喷气，前腿提起踩了两下，把Bam Bam吓了一跳；看着王嘉尔安抚地拍了拍马颈，他自嘲地想自己此刻颇有种做贼心虚的境况。

“我为什么要生气？”王嘉尔好笑地说，“你继续。”

Bam Bam观察他的脸色，真像是不介意的样子，心里越发明朗起来。Bam Bam不知道具体情节，但自王嘉尔住进段宜恩的公寓后，他同朴珍荣之间就进入了一个“冷静期”——其实与其说是冷静期，不如说是王嘉尔单方面无视他。朴珍荣甚至还给Bam Bam打过电话，可见其绝望，但后者原本就视他为敌，做做样子应付他而已，绝不会真的去王嘉尔面前讨嫌。

看来他的计划日见成效。

“这件事是由哥、在范哥、珍荣哥三个人安排的，下星期林记就选举了，在这个关键时刻大锅*，对在范哥很不利。想一下唯一会不想让在范哥当选龙头的，也只有珍荣哥了吧。”他有理有据地分析着，一边注意着王嘉尔思考的神情。“当然这只是我的想法，我知道在范哥和珍荣哥一向兄弟义气，但哥都知道的，人有多贪…”他声音渐轻。

“你说的有道理。”王嘉尔叹了口气，“唉，真麻烦。”

说完，不等Bam Bam再给出任何反应，他踩着马镫一夹，骑着Michael小跑起来，将泰国人甩在了身后。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

眼下的马场非常冷清，可以看到的地方只有他一个人在骑着马绕圈，王嘉尔突然感到胸口的震动，毫不意外地掏出手机。

只不过说了声“在范哥”，就引起了对面人的怀疑。

“你讲话为什么这样？”他是指王嘉尔因马背颠簸而颤抖的声音和轻微的喘息。

“我跟Michael在一起。”

“哪个Michael？”男人的语气充满了怀疑和不悦。

王嘉尔又翻了个白眼。林在范，呵。

“我最爱的那个。”他故意说，语带讽刺，“不是什么两条腿的低能。”

“哦。”对方显然反应过来，并听到了模糊的马蹄声。

“你怎么还有得闲想这些。”王嘉尔换上焦急的口吻，“在范哥，我都知道了。”

“……你觉得是谁？”林在范单刀直入地问道。

“老实讲…其实哥心里面已经有个名字，是不是？”他轻声反问。

“……”

“我不想说什么，在范哥，拜托别逼我说。” 王嘉尔再开口，痛苦又纠结，已听起让人可怜。

“Okay.”对方说，顿了顿后又补了一句，“对不起，嘉尔。”

“…I understand.”他带着鼻音小声说，“在范哥，你会成为龙头的。”

对面沉默了一会儿，最后说了声多谢，就挂了电话，

王嘉尔将手机又塞回马甲内里的口袋，神色已瞬间归为平静。

他俯下身，扬起灿烂的笑容在灰色的骏马耳边说，“我说的是真的哦，Michael. You are my favorite, always.”

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

王嘉尔批着睡袍坐在吧台边，落地窗外的天空已一片漆黑。

Bam Bam早被他在马场直接打发走，朴珍荣这几天发给他的信息他还一条都没看，段宜恩下午打给他的电话也全部显示未接，他此刻正在专心等待一通电话。

他摇晃着手中的高脚杯，里面酸酸甜甜的起泡酒是他的偏好，可惜在杯子里呆得太久，已没了气，令人乏味。

手机终于响了。

“嘉尔，你可以来了，他在这儿了。”是在这里不太听到的标准的国语。

“谢谢大勋哥。”

两句话便挂了电话，他起身，换衣服，拿起车钥匙，出门走进黑夜。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

王嘉尔看到了林在范，脸色是他从未见过的苍白，额角还带着冷汗，双眼失神地佝坐在警署的审问室里，仿佛整个被抽走了灵魂。

落水狗。王嘉尔想到了这个词。

跟在魏大勋身后走进压抑的小房间，听到他同林在范说“你的律师来了”。

这是他们之间早早定下的规矩，如果他或朴珍荣进了警署，第一个找的是他们的“律师”王嘉尔。

王嘉尔不紧不慢地坐进男人对面的椅子，魏警督已经颇有职业道德地离开，顺便带上了门。

林在范这才抬眼看了看他，眼里稍稍聚集起意识。

“嘉尔…”他听起来慌乱无措，仿佛呼吸困难，“珍荣他…我从来没想过要——你一定要相信我——我都没想过今天要用家法…我只是——”

“在范哥，我信你的。”王嘉尔柔声说，“你慢慢讲，深呼吸…对…到底发生了什么，慢慢讲。”

林在范闭了闭眼睛，“呼….你知我也不愿相信这事是他做的…我只是想问他…但他先激气了。我又想起他之前同我说‘人是会变的’，还有说的一些嫉妒我的话…”

男人顿了顿，低头将脸埋进掌心，又顺势将手指插进头发，“你知我好易嬲*…我都不知是谁先动手的…但我真的没想过…我不知发生了什么…”他的声音听起来濒临崩溃，甚至是要哭了，“他的头撞到了…好多血…”

这绝不是林在范第一次杀人，也不是王嘉尔知道的第一次，但他从未见过他杀完人后如此堂皇。

他若非受了巨大的刺激，此刻应该会怀疑为何事发没多久差佬就找到了他。但错手杀了朴珍荣这件事，对他来说无疑是无法想象、前所未有的打击，远比进警署更让他焦虑痛苦。

他再也不是原先那个林在范了。

王嘉尔冷眼看着他狼狈的样子，在他抬头的刹那又摆出了忧心沉思的神态。

“哥。”他将手伸过桌面，马上被林在范握住，仿佛握住的是他最后一根救命稻草。“你放心，不会有事的。”他的声音甜蜜沙哑，总是有着神奇的抚慰人心的效用。

“有我在，不会有事的…”他看进林在范绝望的双眼，“你听我说，嘿，听见了马？听我说，不要跟差佬说话，死都不要承认，okay？”

林在范颓唐地点点头，这点套路他还是没忘的。毕竟他已经历过多次。

但没有一次可以同这次相提并论。

“你好快就能出来的，在范哥，我保证。”王嘉尔最后捏了捏他的手，走出了审问室。

他走到站在单向玻璃前的魏大勋身边，“谢谢魏警督。”

“不用客气。”高大的男人笑笑。

“你如果要审问他，也是你的职责。”王嘉尔抿着嘴，说着不标准的国语，“我绝对不会反对的。”

收到了暗示，魏警督扬起了一边嘴角，“乐意之至。”

 

TBC

 

大锅＝大麻烦、闯大祸、糟糕了  
嬲＝生气


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后的高能

林在范在选举前三天被放出来了，保释金自然是王嘉尔替他交的，他出来的那天也是王嘉尔亲自开车来接他的。他不知道的是“保释金”只不过是给魏警督的出场费，之前的逮捕和无休止的审问也不过是为了折磨他罢了。

王嘉尔看着这个一向飞扬跋扈的男人颓丧地走出来，跟着他上了车，一路沉默，好似一条生猛威严的龙被扒皮抽筋，再也翻腾不起来了。

他从小退学就是做马仔，之后做红棍，从未花心思在巧言令色上，如今发生了这样污糟的事，他更加完全不明该怎么同王嘉尔讲话；而王嘉尔也不似往常那般话多，闭口不言。

开到他家的半路上，林在范才忍不住出声。

“嘉尔，”他直视前方，艰涩地说，“我林在范欠你的，你要我怎么还都行。”

梳着优雅背头的男人瞥了他一眼，不紧不慢地说，“我只要你好好做你的话事人。”

林在范自嘲地哼一声，“你当那些叔父是瞎的？”

“…为撒侬个额宁噶笨额喇！”*

林在范听不懂他仿佛撒气般地说的是什么，但也感受到是在骂他。

他选择了闭嘴。

王嘉尔没再理他，而是自顾自抬手对着Apple Watch拨通了一个电话。林在范听到联络人名称即刻坐直了身体，疑惑地看向他。

“喂？阿公啊，”王嘉尔嗲声嗲气地问好，“没什么，就是同你make sure一下，过几日的选举，阿公不会已经不记得要选谁了吧？”

“好，没事了，阿公拜拜～”遂挂了电话。

林在范怔怔地看着他。

“在范哥，我之前就同你说龙头位置是你的，你为什么不信我？”王嘉尔开着车，语调柔和却不给林在范讲话的机会，“你要听我讲话，明白吗？”

半晌，林在范只有点头。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

三天后的凌晨三点。

Bam Bam独自一人走进白加士街上的一家夜总会。

这个点出去夜蒲，再正常不过，但他特地从岛上跑来油麻地，是金有谦把他叫来，说是事成在即，Mark哥想要感谢他，提前庆祝一下，而金有谦又正好要跟这里的老板找数*，就选择了这和胜义的地盘。

Bam Bam自然是有一些疑虑，但他跟金有谦关系颇好，对他的信任远超过对段宜恩的，便还是来了。

找到金有谦告诉他的包间门牌号，敲了敲门。

门开了。

还未看清任何东西，年轻的泰国人便迅速地被麻袋套头，挣扎中感受到脑侧一个重击，当场晕了过去。

 

被淋头浇下的冰水弄醒，Bam Bam头痛欲裂中发现自己身处一个破旧的仓库，被绑在一张椅子上。

段宜恩双手插袋，站在他面前，身后侧边站着金有谦。

丢。Bam Bam在心里暗骂。*

“Mark哥？”他仍心存侥幸，打着哆嗦装无辜，“这是做什么？”

“我和嘎嘎还在一起的时候，就很讨厌你。”段宜恩面无表情地说，“总是跟在他身后，like a fucking pest.”*

“但既然他这么肉紧你，I guess你有权知道自己为什么要死。”*

再清楚不过了，Bam Bam这颗棋子知道得太多，段宜恩眼下就是要过河拆桥。他只恨自己信了金有谦那扑街仔。

见没有再装下去的意义，Bam Bam也去掉可怜的样子，冲他眦牙，“全世界的男人都死光了Jackson哥也不会再多看你一眼！”

这话显然戳到了这位和胜义坐馆的痛处，他侧了侧头，金有谦便上前往Bam Bam腹部狠狠甩了一拳。

年轻男人不自觉俯下身，却因为被绑住动弹不得，痛苦地咳嗽吸气。

但他仍不愿闭嘴。

“YOU are the fucking pest.”他抬眼瞪着段宜恩，嘶嘶道，“畀人飞的垃圾，还发梦Jackson哥会要回你，要不是为了搞朴珍荣他们，我根本不会理你，死老衬——”*

脸上又挨了金有谦一拳。

“呸——”他很恨地转过脸，往段宜恩脚边吐了一口血。

“正好我跟你想的一样。”段宜恩冷冷地说，“现在你才是没用的垃圾，是时候处理掉了。”

金有谦掏出枪，对准了Bam Bam的太阳穴。

后者闭上了眼睛。

“住手！”

Bam Bam还以为自己出现了幻听。他猛地抬头，竟真的看到那个挺拔的身影从段宜恩身后走来。

那一刻，他才痛到要抖地感觉到，自己是真的完了。

 

“嘎嘎？”段宜恩显然跟Bam Bam有着相似的想法，他全没了头先心狠手辣的模样，呆滞地看着来人。

“Why？Don’t look so surprised, Mark.”*王嘉尔轻飘飘地说，一边脱下皮手套，亲手给Bam Bam松了绑，然后又戴上手套。

不等段宜恩回过神，他已转过身，从没了动作的金有谦手里拿过抢，抬手用力将枪柄往段宜恩额头上一甩，砸得后者闷哼着一个踉跄。

“And don’t call me that, please.”*他敛着粉色的眼皮看他。

Bam Bam仍坐在椅子上，抬头看着王嘉尔的背影。他双腿疲软，瑟瑟发抖。

Jackson哥知道，他一直都知道。他的脑袋像坏掉一般重复着这句话。

“你以为是谁把林记交货的信息告诉你的？”眼前的人说，“是我。”

段宜恩一脸惨白，一副见到了鬼的模样。

Bam Bam再次闭上了眼睛。

“珍荣那么温柔的人，怎么会虐待我？都是我逼他的。我就是要刺激你，因为你这没用的东西拖拖拉拉，好久也不见动作。”

“你拿钱拉拢阿公，我拿他儿子一家的命，你觉得谁会赢？Mark，你有时真的好天真。”

他的声音还是那么动听，语气还是那么柔和。

“我知道你不会放过Bam Bam的。You overdo everything, Mark.”*

听到自己的名字被提及，Bam Bam不自禁地咽出声，“Jackson哥…”

“嘘…”漂亮的男人侧过脸，“我对你很失望。”

Bam Bam低下了头，感到眼眶在燃烧。

“但你是我的细佬，我不会对你怎么样的。你不是一直说想去意大利吗？那边已经都安排好了，你今天天光就飞。”

“我不要，哥——”他无比惊慌地开口，显出比刚刚被枪顶着脑袋时十倍百倍的恐惧，“求求你——”

“我这辈子都不想再见到你。”王嘉尔红唇开合，打断了他的哀求；长长的睫毛敛住目光，“如果有下一次见面，我不会再把你当我细佬，亦不会再保护你。”

Bam Bam终于忍不住一个咳呛，哭了出来，一时景象凄惨无比。

王嘉尔转过脸，不再理会他。

“至于你…”王嘉尔对着段宜恩眯起了眼睛，“I’m afraid that I can’t spare you.”*

他话音刚落，金有谦便抬起手，往段宜恩腿上开了一枪。

后者痛叫一声，跪倒在地，顷刻间已经一脸冷汗。他一脸难以置信地看着他的双花红棍，还有他手里不知何时多出的一把枪。

王嘉尔仿佛没事人一般看了看手表，“警察马上就会来了。我会跟阿Sir说的，这只是正当防卫。”

段宜恩痛得眼前发黑，咬牙切齿道，“防卫？我做什么了！？那个泰国仔根本没有——”

“这个。”

金有谦遂调转枪口，往自己另一只胳膊上打了一枪，顿时血流如注，而他眼睛都没眨。

段宜恩目瞪口呆，目眦尽裂，“金有谦你疯了吗！？？？”

Bam Bam一时也忘了哭，呆呆地看着眼前一幕。

高大的男人脸色苍白，捂住伤口，显然也是痛的，但他开口却很平静，“对不起，Mark哥。为了Jackson哥…我什么都愿意做。”

“我们有谦啊，一直对哥这么好。”王嘉尔笑弯了眼睛，抬手温柔地捧住金有谦的脸，踮起脚在后者脸上亲了一口，自然得仿佛已做过无数遍。

金有谦因疼痛而苍白的脸上竟又染上了一丝血色。

“Mark，你是杀人未遂，你知社团里的规矩，对自己人下手，没人会帮你。我也劝你不要费心去打官司。Just enjoy your time in the jail.”*王嘉尔贴着金有谦，居高临下地看着跪倒在地上的男人，“而有谦，会成为和胜义新的龙头。”

段宜恩张开嘴，而此时警车的鸣笛声由远至近。

Bam Bam知道，一切都结束了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

金有谦如愿登顶，选上了和胜义话事人，选举当晚他便在中环镛记摆酒——这也是王嘉尔事先安排好的。

林在范作为林记的龙头，自然在场，算是“外交”。王嘉尔也在，但身边不见他那个泰国细佬。林在范没有去问。

王嘉尔笑眯眯地举杯祝贺金有谦，他也机械地举杯。

觥筹交错间，又有人提起段式，说小段生怎么不像话，搞自己人，结果倒大霉被差佬捉住，又说老段生如何突发车祸身亡，让小段生彻底没了靠山，孤立无援，这坐监怕是逃不掉了。*

林在范麻木地听着，感到这饭厅里嘈杂不堪，空气滞涩。

“我出去抽根烟。”他凑到王嘉尔耳边说，后者不甚在意地点点头，又去跟别人讲话了。

他穿过饭桌，走到阳台上，点燃烟用力吸了两口，望着看不见一颗星星的漆黑的夜空发呆。恍惚间他回头看进厅内，目光不由自主地落到那人身上：王嘉尔脱了外套，露出里面一件丝绸红衫，时髦鲜亮，美艳动人；他一向适应并且热爱这种场合，众人围着他，连今日本应是主角的金有谦也一脸痴迷地望着他，而他眼波流转，巧舌如簧，交际四方，如鱼得水。他不是飞来飞去的花蝴蝶，他是那华贵靓丽高不可攀的火莲，只要坐在那儿，就能引来无数狂蜂浪蝶。

此刻，整个香港最有势力的两大社团话事人对他唯命是从，庞大的家族企业由他操控，刚升职的总警司也是他的好朋友，至于男人…大概是他最不屑也最不缺的东西。

王嘉尔拥有了一切。他为一切人所渴望。

一阵冷风吹过，差点将林在范嘴里的烟熄灭。他哆嗦了一下，狠命吸了口烟，将那星点火光燃亮。

冷不丁又是一阵冷风。他双手抱胸裹紧了西装外套。

谁说香港的冬天不冷？

END

 

*为撒侬个额宁噶笨额喇＝你这人为什么这么笨  
*找数＝hk黑社会里一般指要账  
*丢＝粗话，fxck  
*like a pest＝像只害虫  
*肉紧＝关心、关切  
*畀人飞＝被人甩  
*老衬＝傻子，白痴  
* Why？Don’t look so surprised, Mark＝怎么了？不要看上去这么惊讶Mark  
*And don't call me that, please＝请不要那么叫我 * You overdo everything＝你总是做得太过火  
* I’m afraid that I can’t spare you＝我恐怕不能放过你  
* Just enjoy your time in the jail＝就好好享受监狱时光吧  
*坐监＝坐牢


End file.
